genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentina Romanyszyn
Valentina “Val” Romanyszyn is a character in Rooster Teeth's gen:LOCK. They are a former Ukrainian covert agent who thought that they were finished fighting.Anime Mojo Valentina is voiced by Asia Kate Dillon. Valentina was involved in special operations in the Eastern European theater before being recruited into the Experimental Science Unit's gen:LOCK program. Appearance Valentina is a tall human of a currently female biology, having physically altered their gender performance several times. They have pale green eyes, black hair that is dyed purple and styled in dreadlocks and commonly wears black lipstick, both in and out of uniform. They also possess a narrow jawline, high cheekbones and wear purple nail polish at all times. There is also a purple facial tattoo in a spiral design on the left side of their face. They wear a black trench coat, combat boots, an amethyst crop top and black gloves, all accented with purple as their casual attire. Their Experimental Science Unit prototype body suit is a form fitting black suit with purple and gray armor plating over the black body glove, which is highlighted by violet lighting across the suit. Valentina's Ether avatar "Val" has the appearance of a black-haired man with red streaks across their right eye and white across their left. They wear a dark suit with matching gloves, rolled up sleeves and no undershirt. The suit itself projects a space background depicting moving stars and nebulae. Personality Valentina expresses a rather cynical mindset, only engaging in battles they are sure to win and believing that the Union will always follow its enemies no matter how far they run. Because of this, they are reluctant to fight on the front line, only agreeing to partake in the gen:LOCK program in the first place because they believed it to be a purely scientific endeavor. Valentina feels as though they owe the world nothing after a lifetime of battling the Union in eastern Europe. they originally joined the ESU's gen:LOCK program as an entirely scientific effort, wishing to leave the battlefield far behind and intend to leave behind "a beautiful corpse, an open bar tab and no regrets." However, after witnessing injured civilians evacuated to the Anvil from a battlefield, Valentina is interested in using their Holon to participate in rescue duties. Valentina can become frustrated at times, but typically maintains a good nature. They chase after Cameron MacCloud during their initial Holon training when Cameron initiates a game of tag under Doctor Weller's orders, clearly enjoying the chance to have some fun with their new tech. Being genderfluid, Valentina has made the most of the advanced medical science available in their era, having transitioned between a masculine and feminine physiques many times over their lifetime. In fact, Valentina enjoys teasing Kazu Iida about their ambiguous origins, stating that they will never tell him what sex they were born as. In a way, Valentina treats their body as clothing for their mind, changing it as necessary. Their mind is represented by their physically male avatar they use in the Ether. Valentina holds a great deal of personal rage towards the Union, as they implied that those within it severely persecuted non-heterosexual and non-cisgender people. Profile The following information accompanies Valentina's profile in the Character Reveal Teaser #4: NAME: ROMANYSZYN, VALENTINA P RANK: SR SGT (RET) FORMER ASSIGNMENT: VANGUARD FORCE RECON, UKR DETAIL REPORT: SPECIAL OPERATIONS UNIT ████████. RESISTANCE AND INSURGENCY EFFORT SUPPORT, UKRAINE 20XX to 20██. HIGH APTITUDE IN LONG-RANGE MARKSMAN SUPPORT AND STEALTH/CLOSE RANGE COMBAT. Retired 20██. Abilities gen:LOCK Compatibility Valentina is one of the few people in the world capable of undergoing gen:LOCK. By having their mind digitized, they can be placed inside a Holon and operate it as if it were their own body, giving them a much greater degree of control than traditional pilots. Marksmanship Valentina is shown repeatedly to be a skilled sniper and marksperson, capable of making fast, accurate shots while on the move. This talent is so great, that by using gen:LOCK Phase two, Valentina was able to shoot Nemesis while seeing through Cameron's Holon. References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity